Last Night
by Freedomflyer
Summary: Red. There was red on her light blue gown. Why was there red?" Dramatic enough for you? sequel to Face the Problem. i might write a sequel to this one too...


WARNING SELF HARM! If this is not your cuppa then bugger off. Or is it Buggar off... I dont know. Im not british... Oh well

Feel free to leave comments and do read the AN at the bottom. Thank you and we hope you have a pleasant read.

The Last Night

A sound at the door alerted Draco to his visitor. Long red hair slipped in from the crack in the door. A small sniffle shot through with the sound of a stifled cry.

"Come in." Draco sat up in the lumpy mattress that passed for a bed. Ginny walked into the barren room and sat beside him. The bunk bed made both of them hunch down miserably.

"What's up?" Draco tried to sound cheerful while maintaining his severe concern. This girl was made of steel. Any thing that made her cry was bad.

The only reply was another sniffle and an accompanying wipe to her eyes with the sleeve of her night gown. The pressure on her fore arm made Ginny hiss.

Red. There was red on her light blue gown. Why was there red? Ginny gingerly laid her arm palm up on her lap.

Draco looked up at her face. When she refused to look him in the eye, he gently grabbed her fingertips to lift the arm, stained night gown sleeve and all. Carefully he peeled back the edge of the soaked material.

**You come to me with scars on your wrist  
you tell me this will be the last night feeling like this **

"I… I didn't… you…" Her stuttered attempts at explaining the gashes on her arms slowly siphoned off. Draco looked up at her then jumped up.

"Stay right here. Ginny, promise, you stay RIGHT here." Rushing out of the room, he heard her shuddering sobs.

He returned a moment later with bandages and healing ointment.

"Gods Ginny, why did you do this? You lost so much blood." He grabbed his wand and pointed it at the cuts. The blood was gone, for a moment, before new red life seeped out of the angry red slashes criss-crossing her arm.

Swearing, Draco quickly and gently used his wand to apply the healing ointment. The bandages wound themselves around her wrist.

_**I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine**__  
_

"I'm Okay, Draco. I'm fine." She managed between the sobs. "I… just wanted to tell you… we're… not staying for the holidays. My parents… they say that one more Christmas in this house will drive them insane." She couldn't speak any longer.

"That doesn't answer my question, Ginevra. Why did you…" He gestured to her bandages.

"I… I don't… I can't…" she took a deep breath and it seemed to steady her.

"I'm Fine." She nodded as though re assuring herself.

**But I know it's a lie **

"That's hippogriff crap and you know it." He didn't know how she could be so calm. His anger was welling so deep. A feeling so strong, he didn't know that he could feel as intensely as he did. He knew it was because of all she'd been through lately.

The look on her face melted all the anger away, a combination of shock, fear and confusion, which had just settled into her heart.

"Gin," At the sound of his voice, her tears crashed back full force. "Gin, Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." He panicked and sat next to her again, wrapping one trembling arm around her, conscious of the arm in shreds.

"Why? Why did I…" she choked and Draco pulled her closer.

"I don't know. I was there for you; you could have talked to me. Oh Gin." He pulled back slightly.

"Don't leave." She whispered. The sheer force of her bawling had left her throat closed up tightly. She spoke in a tired whisper, the small wet drops steadying into a slow stream before becoming an occasional track.

"I'm not letting go." He pressed his cheek into the soft hair that had been his for warning identity of his late night visitor. "Not tonight."

The remainders of her cry, mere snuffles in the semi-lit room, they sat in the position, too tired to move.

"I'm just so tired." Ginny said after a long pause. Draco had almost feared that she had fallen asleep. "Tired of all the yelling and the blame, I just want it to stop." Gently, Draco pulled back and pushed her fine red hair back. There was one last little droplet, clinging to her eyelashes. He slid his thumb under the red swelling on her face. The droplet was absorbed, and Ginny closed her eyes.

"You know you hear about all those muggle children, the ones who die in bathtubs to get away from all the stress of the day. Their blood staining the walls and the water." The raspy voice was weary. "I wanted to see. See if it really helped."

"You and your Parents' still aren't back to normal, are they?" In Face the Problem

**  
**_**I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine**_**  
**

"No, even after all that they've seen, they still expect me to go along with Harry." The beauty of her face was marked by the anger and hatred that accompanied that name. "They blame me for getting him in trouble. I'm sure they think I'm going to grow up and suddenly say 'Harry! I'm Sorry for lying about you abusing me. You really are the best thing that's ever happened to me." She sighed and hiccupped. Draco unwrapped his arm partly to help her lay down.

He situated himself behind her, now that they were horizontal, Ginny snuggled into him firmly.

"Do you think I should just give up?" she asked. He was afraid of letting her sleep.

"No. This is not something the Ginny I know, would do. After all, the Ginny I became friends with told her ex boyfriend to sod off." Draco said.

Ginny smiled tiredly. "I just want them to stop blaming me and telling me that I'm fine."

**But I know it's a lie **

"I know the truth." Draco said cuddling up to her. "I'll back you up."

"I'm not sure that would help." Ginny played with her new bandages. "Their Hero worship is too far." A few more tears leaked from the corner of her eye. She shuddered as she relived the last few months she'd just gotten away from.

"Promise me you won't try this again." Draco sat up on his elbow and gently touched her bandages. She nodded and he sighed. "I'm everywhere you want me to be. I truly think that I can help convince your parents that you were being abused."

She shook her head sadly. "I don't think so Draco."

"Honestly, Ginny, I can help. Anything you need." His voice was mumbled through her hair.

"Thank you, Draco." Her words were filled with a hurricane of emotion, fear, sorrow, shock and mostly trust. For a few minutes everything was calm and quiet. Draco sighed again and felt relative peace. A few seconds later he fell asleep to the sound of Ginny's heartbeat.

**  
The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight  
Tonight  
**

When he woke in the morning, he was shocked to find his bed empty of all but himself.

"Ginny?" But she was gone. He searched the house and found that all the Weasley's that had previously been living there were gone. He checked her room and found that her suitcase and many pairs of clothes were gone.

"She did say they were going away for the holidays." Talking aloud helped relieve some of the abrupt loneliness that had settled over the house.

Looking over at Ginny's bedside table, Draco noticed that _the picture_ was missing. The picture was one she'd taken before she'd been hurt. In it, both Draco and the broom he'd been riding were facing a herd of Weasley boys. It had been the subject of many fights between Ginny and Harry and eventually, the picture had made its way into the closet. Until recently when Ginny dug it out and returned it to its previous place.

"At least I can watch over her in a way." He sighed and ran his fingers through his head. "God Ginny, just don't try to kill yourself."

**  
This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything You need me to be  
**

Ginny was grateful for what ever deity had given her Draco. It had broken her to be rejected by her family and other friends. Draco had been the only one, and now even he was gone. Gone for a little while at least. She unpacked at the hotel. When her parents had told them they were going to leave for the holidays, Ginny thought she'd be relieved. However, once they told Ginny of their complete plans, Ginny was more frightened at the ferocity her parents used to block out the truth.

Harry Bloody Potter was at the same muggle hotel. Coincidently, of course. When he'd seen Ginny he'd gotten all fake teary eyed.

FB

"Ginny." He'd said quietly as her parents looked on. "Good to see you. Are you well?" He'd said it meekly, as though worried about her mental health more than her well being. She'd nodded and looked away. He hated being ignored almost as much as he hated being spotlight.

FBE

Now unpacking she came across the picture of Draco playing Quidditch. She set it on her nightstand and gazed at it. Maybe Draco could keep her sane. She didn't _want_ to be away from her Rock of Sanity.

Realizing this, she shook her head and began repacking her things.

She left a note on her parent's hotel door.

Couldn't stay. Went back home. I'll see you when you get back. I'm sorry

-Ginny

Draco heard the knocking on the door and debated about answering it. He was slumped in one of the chairs in front of the fire place, with an almost full bottle of muggle whiskey in his hand.

When the knocking didn't cease immediately, He rose from his chair and answered it.

Ginny stood on the other side. Her expression was fearful; she had thought he'd left. The red of her hair made him realize just how much he'd missed it.

"Ginny? I thought you were in America with your family." She shook her head.

"I wasn't able to stay there another moment." She said pushing him gently in so she could get into the house. "There wasn't enough space." She wrinkled her nose at the soft smell of Alcohol. "I couldn't do it."

"Do what?" Draco said, shocked at her appearance. He shouldn't have let her go.

"Leave you." She said sniffing. "God, I thought I'd finished crying." She waited until the tears were manageable. "I couldn't leave my rock." She smiled ruefully at him.

"Your 'rock' should have never let you go with out him." Draco countered. She sniffled up at him. "Promise me one more thing, Gin." She nodded. "This is your last night, away from me." She smiled genuinely and hugged him.

"My last night away from you," she promised.

!!

This song is

Last Night by Skillet

Um Yeah a kinda sequel to Facing the problem... Ginny dealing and all. Kinda rushed ending but maybe if i get inspiration from Comments I'll go back and fix it...


End file.
